The Truth Came Out!
by GleeBabyy
Summary: When Catrina moves from her home in poland to england she meets the most amazing boy James.who has a secret he's a vampire just knowing this information puts both in danger will evil finally win or will love conquer all, there isnt a catogory for this th.


The Truth Came Out!

Chapter 1: Was it love?

The last few bits and pieces are packed. Mum is running around the flat with a sweeping brush and mop trying to make it all perfect for the next people who move in. Cheryl is sitting on her suitcase hugging her old kitten Gran knitted her trying not to cry

I know how she feels I'm excited about moving but scared at the same time. I tried so many times to picture this day, but now it's finally here I feel numb and shaky. My stomach is full of butterflies. Gran and Granddad are here to take us to the airport, and then it all moves to fast, the worst bit is saying goodbye to everyone. Gran and Granddad hug me and Cheryl so hard, it feels like they are trying to memorize the shape of us in their arms. Gran whispers in my ear, make the most of living with your Dad in Liverpool, you can always come and visit us here in Poland. I whimpered to gran and granddad will you come and visit us in England? They replied we'll see. Cheryl burst out with tears and mum said you will be ok sweetie pie.

We were at the airport; we were all scared as none of us had ever been on a plane before. We got sat in a row of three at the back of the plane. Cheryl felt sick, she said she had a funny feeling in her belly. Mum says she had purple butterflies flying around in her tummy. They were supposedly purple because that's Cheryl's favourite colour. Mum took mine and Cheryl's hand and said here's to the future, and until we get off of this horrible plane. Everyone was on, and then the plane started. Mum put the window cover up and she said bye bye to Poland. When we arrived in England Dad was waiting for us in the airport's cafe. He held his arms out and Cheryl's eyes lit up. We both ran into his arms. He picked Cheryl up over his head and spun her around and around. When he put her down he said "Woo now that's tiring business." He gave my mum a big hug and said to her that "The flat is not what you're used to but I'm sure you will make it work."

The next day Dad said to Mum "There is a great cookery shop down the street, they would be stupid if they didn't hire you. Your food is delicious and your strawberry cheese cake is mouth watering, along with your chocolate mountain cake that you made for Catrina's birthday last year."

It was morning the first day of school. Mum and Cheryl took me to the office. The head teacher is called Mr Northedge and he seems really nice. He told me that I was going to be in a form 5B and that the tutor is called Mrs Crest. Mr Northedge took me to her room and she seemed quite strange but in a good way I suppose I giggled to myself quietly. My first lesson was geography. Mrs Crest sat me next to a girl called Darcie she seems really nice, she took my hand and said that "We were going to be great friends." I felt safe near her, she was funny and friendly and also quite intelligent. Next lesson was art and Mrs Crest showed me to a different seat, and oh no, it was next to a BOY! He gave a big huff and moved his bag off of my seat. I said thank you but he just looked away.

It was break time and Darcie wanted to meet up with me and introduce me to her friends. But I said "I would meet her at lunchtime instead" I thought to myself I want to find that stupid boy and see what his problem is. I saw him across the playground and I started walking towards him going through in my head what I was going to say.

I shouted, "What's your problem?"

"Excuse me?" he replied.

I repeated, "What is your problem?"

He replied back "What are you talking about?"

I said, "In art you were really rude and selfish"

He replied back quietly, "Sorry but..."

I asked, "Why he was whispering."

I looked behind him and saw his friends staring at me in a strange kind of way.

I turned around and started walking away slowly but he shouted "Wait!"

I turned back and he said "I like you." Scraping his feet side to side on the

pavement looking down.

I said to him, "Ok then, see you next lesson, oh, hold on what's your name?"

"Oh right, urm, my name is James but my friends call me Jamster" he said.

"Oh, why is that?" I said.

"Oh, because I love to jam to my music" he replied.

"Cool that sounds really great, maybe we could urm, like, possibly jam together sometime maybe." I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Oh sure, I'd like that" he said with smile on his face.

Science was next, oh yay, it is quite possibly the worst lesson in the world. As I stumbled into the classroom after getting lost the whole class was sat down and staring in my direction. Oh Crap I murmured. I looked around and James was smiling at me from the other side of the room. I blushed and turned away trying to hide my red face from him. Mrs Crest shouted "James! Look this way!" He grinned at me with his shiny white teeth and turned forwards. I felt a tingle in the bottom of my belly. I actually started liking science lessons after that.

Dinner time! Darcie wanted me to meet her friends. I thought to myself I really wanted to get to know James but...I did promise Darcie I would meet her friends. What should I do? I thought to myself. I always keep my promises, why am I getting all hooked up over a lad?

Guess what? Darcie's friends are horrible! They like me when I'm with Darcie, but when she turns her back, they hate me. That's it! I'm going to find James... oh yes, I found him, and he has great brown hair that he brushes his fingers through. His face was so serious when he looked at me. I smiled at him. "Hi" I said in a kind of high pitch voice. He cleared his throat and replied "Hello". He wasn't making much eye contact but I caught a glance of him looking at me. He has quite pale green eyes with a little sparkle in the corner, and they looked kind of special, like they were my own little segment of heaven. Then I looked at his friends and they all had unusual, yet attractive eyes. James introduced me to Robert, Ryan and Justin. Robert has silvery eyes with a sparkle in the corner, his eyes are dreamy but not like James's. Ryan's eyes are a hazel colour also with a sparkle and his skin is fair, not a spot or freckle in sight. Justin's eyes are a golden colour so attractive and in contrast with his gorgeous dark ginger hair. James stepped back in front of me. "Hey I'm back, can I just try something, erm... oh... never mind" he said. "What? Come on, you can tell me anything" I said. But he didn't say anything, he just came in closer to me, his lips were almost brushing against mine, and then...

Chapter 2: Scared of the Truth!

"Oh my goodness, it felt like an eternity had just past in a split second. His breath smelled like a dozen roses, freshly picked from a wild deserted field." "Erm...thanks, he said in a scared, yet sweet kind of way." He stepped away from me with a strange look on his face. "Oh man, did I actually say that you smell like roses out loud!" I said quite embarrassed. He laughed "erm... yes, you did" he said with a grin on his face. "Damn ...my bad, he he" I said under my breath. "It's ok" he said. He was back close to my face, oh no, he's going to kiss me again I thought to myself. But as his lips came closer to mine the bell rang for next lesson. "Erm well... we better get to class then eh" I said. Without another word he took my hand and walked me to our next lesson. He then asked Mrs Crest if he could sit next to me every lesson. I felt so wanted, so cared for, so protected.

Home time, I didn't want to go home. For the first time I actually wanted to stay at school. And just talk for hours on end with James. But, I couldn't. I was at home in my bedroom writing in my diary….

**Dear Diary**

**Wow James, well James is amazing; he is so funny and really cute. The greatest thing is he understands me and funnily enough he understands my thoughts as well. Well Diary, I think he feels the same way about me at least it seems that way. I mean, I think I'm falling for him, or is it too early for that yet, I'm really not sure. I wouldn't tell anyone this but you diary, I'm really wondering why all three of James's friends including James have sparkly eyes. It's just surreal, should I ask him, or should I wait a bit longer or maybe, at least wait for him to tell me I just don't know yet. I actually cant believe on my first day of school I met at boy that is nice and likes who I am if I just be myself. It's great. But strange in a good kind of way.**

Mum knocked on my bedroom door and asked me if I wanted any tea, I said "No thanks, I have had a big lunch." Even though I didn't. Mum sensed something was wrong, and opened my bedroom door, and asked me what was wrong. "It's a long story!" I said. "Well, I'm here to help if you want to talk about it" Mum replied. "Never mind, it doesn't matter" I said quietly. I went to bed early that night hoping the morning would come quicker…. well it didn't. I was up tossing and turning all night. I tried counting sheep, I tried reading books and I even tried to count James's instead of sheep, but that didn't work either.

The following morning, it was Wednesday, I had bags under my eyes, and bad hair I mean, it was literally sticking upwards! I thought to myself I can't go to school and face James looking like this so, I decided to lock myself in the bathroom the reason for that was because my Mums makeup bag was in there. So I tried a few different colours on, bearing in mind I had never worn makeup before, I put white eye shadow on with bright pink blusher and I put a little bit of white eye shadow under my eyes to try and cover the bags not sure if it would work or not. I opened the bathroom door and Mum was waiting with my coat to go to school.

Mum said "Oh my goodness, babe, you look like a bit like a circus clown."

I said "Well jeez thanks Mum!"

She replied "Let me sort that blusher out for you sweetie."

I said "Well ok then but, just don't wipe it all off!"

She said "Just stay still"

I huffed with impatience.

Mum said "There you go, darling"

"Thanks Mum" I said

"Wow, Catrina you look gorgeous" said Cheryl.

"Aw thanks babe" I said.

Dad had just came back from the shop, and he said "Is there something I don't know Catrina?"

I laughed "No silly, I just want to look nice. Have you seen, the other girls at school?" Trying to make excuses up, well it worked for now anyway. I thought to myself.

"Ok, I'm going to take Cheryl and Catrina to school now cya later" Mum shouted upstairs to Dad.

"Alright, just remember that you start work today sweetie." Dad shouted back.

"Don't worry, I won't forget." Mum shouted back up.

I was at school and I was scanning the playground trying to find James when I felt warm breath on the back of my neck. He said "There you are I have been looking all over for you." He put his arms around me and spun me round to face him. I felt the wind rush threw my hair.

He said "Wow, you look amazing. You know you didn't need to put make-up on for me, you know I love you for the way you look when you don't have make-up on don't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose, ohh wait a moment, did you just say you love me?" I said in a utter shock.

"Well yes, I do. I know it sounds early to say it but I do, I really do love you." He said back with a beautiful smile across his face.

I looked up into his eyes and returned the smile. I brushed my fingers threw his beautiful hair only to realize we were the only ones left in the playground. We looked at each other and he shouted out "Crap!" I laughed. He took hold of my hand and he locked his fingers in a twine with mine and we both ran to our form room. We opened the door of classroom 5B but no-one was there we looked at each other again and I said "Damn." He laughed but he didn't get away with it I nudged him with the tips of my fingers. But he just looked at me with sheer disappointment like I couldn't even have killed a fly. While we were looking thru every door window to see where our form had gone, James heard talking coming from the hall. "Oh crap, I think we have assembly today" he said. We tried to sneak in through the back door of the hall, but said "Nice for you both to join us." Everyone in the whole of year 10 turned round to look at us I squeezed James's hand but he just looked at me with a smirk on his face. We got told to stay behind to put all the chairs into stacks. I guess it was sort of like a detention without writing down what we did wrong.

"Ouch" I squealed.

"What's wrong babe, are you okay?" James said quickly

"No, I trapped my finger between the chairs." I explained wiggling my arm around.

I looked at him and he kissed my finger. He said "there you go babe." It surprisingly made my finger feel better.

I went up on my tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek then I looked down but he put two fingers under my chin and moved my face slowly upwards towards his and kissed me back on my lips. He said "It's okay."

It's break time know so were not late for any lessons. We walked outside and Darcie ran up to me and James and said are you both okay?" "Yes, were fine thank you." James replayed back before I even got to open my mouth. He started walking again he was walking towards his friends they were in like a huddle speaking quietly with each other.

Me and James were pretty much behind them but they didn't notice we were there, they were saying really strange things like.

Ryan: We can't let him go out with her.

Justin: I know, we can't let her find out about the secret.

Ryan: Well, you always have to state the obvious don't you Justin!

Robert: So what should we do?

Justin: I'm not sure yet.

Then they stopped talking and Ryan nudged Justin and moved his head in mine and James's direction they all looked terrified. I looked up at James his eyes looked scared. He let go of my hand, and squeezed his hands into fists. He turned to look at Justin, Robert and Ryan, James looked like he was mouthing something at them I couldn't quite work out what he said.

James turned and looked at me he said I'm sorry.

I said "For what, for what, I don't understand what you are saying, why are you saying sorry? What are you sorry for please tell me please I love you, please tell me what is wrong, please I, I love you. Please."

"I love you too but I can't tell you, unless you…. No I can't tell you I'm sorry I just can't."

He turned back to Justin, Ryan and Robert and he said "I love her, I can't leave her she's the one. She's mine." Justin nodded his head and then did Robert and lastly Ryan. The three of them started walking away. I watched them as they walked away three girls ran up to them and kissed them all three of the girls had gold rings on with silver dragons on it but I didn't think nothing of it. I turned to look at James and he said lets go and take a wake shall we. I just nodded my head.

He said "I have been waiting a very long time to find someone I love dearly like you. I can't help but smile when I'm with you. You're the only one I want and from this day forward I want to make you feel the same way I feel about you. If you will let me."

"Erm, right ok. What do you mean by 'waiting a very long time'?" I said curious on what he was getting at.

"Okay, I have something to tell you, I need you to listen carefully because I can only tell you this once. I'm a….a… vampire. You cannot tell anyone. Do you promise?" he said quietly in the corner of the playground.

When I opened my eyes I realised that I was on the floor and there was a circle of students crowding around me and James, James was holding my hand and blowing lightly on my face saying "It's okay sweetie, it's okay." I felt sick. I didn't no what to do about James saying he was a vampire. I know it sort of explains the sparkles in their eyes but not a lot else.

He was sat next to me in the medical room while the office staff were calling my mum to come and pick me up to take me home.

He said "Please don't go home there is still a lot I need to tell you"

I replied without looking at him. "Like what?"

"Well like, you fell in love with me James not me James the vampire." He said twiddling his thumbs.

"Why did you actually need to tell me this anyway we were doing great. I love you and you love me don't you?" I said back.

"You know I love you. But there is still one thing I have not tell you about the vampire thing." he said looking down.

"What is it? Is it to do with those strange rings?" I said curiously.

"Erm… Well yeah kind of. If you still want to be with me then I have to change you into a vampire." he said quietly still looking down.

"Oh well, I love you so, so change me but can you wait until after prom." I said.


End file.
